Memoirs of Harvey and Sabrina
by Jibbi
Summary: These are love letters between Harvey and Sabrina. This takes place when Sabrina is at Adams college. Harvey moves away, and they try to maintain a long-distance relationship. R and R PLEASE!


Memoirs of Harvey Kinkle and Sabrina Spellman.

a/n: This one is a little cliché, but what stories aren't? THANK YOU SO MUCH CRAZYFAIRY FOR READING ANDNRVEIWING MY FOP STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Please read and review my story! And one or two of hers! She is the best! Wohoo!

_April 14,2002_

_Dear Harvey,_

_How are you? I'm doing great. It's really fun being here at Adams. Theres Roxie and Morgan here to cheer me up. And of course there's Josh, and...oh Harvey, I'm missing you so much. Why did you have to move away? I've been so lonely without you.Anyways, it said in your letter that you'd be coming to the Winter-in-July dance with me for your summer vacation. Is that still happening? Please write back._

_Sabrina_

_April 26,2002_

_Dear Harvey,_

_Now I am mad. Did you not want this relationship to work? How come your not sending me letters anymore? Do I have the wrong address? Do we live that far away that it takes a week to deliver my message and for you to read it? Are you ignoring me? Please tell me if you want this to work out. I'm sorry I sound so hasty, it's just that I really want this long-term relationship to work and that I miss the sound of your voice. Please write back._

**April 28,2002**

**Dear Sabrina: **

**I am sorry I did not reply earlier, but my e-mail just got installed yesterday. I really do want this to work out. **

**Of course I am still coming to the Christmas-in-July dance. How could you think otherwise? I'm really missing you Sabrina. So, how's you life going? Are you still doing the major in journalism, or have you switched, like I have? I used to be interested in sports, now I've decided that education comes before sports. **

**Please write back as soon as possible. **

**Yours,**

**Harvey Kinkle.**

April 30,2002

Dear Harvey:

Thank you, thank you for writing me back! I was beginning to think that you were not going to. Do you mind if we switch back to writing letters instead of e-mails? I would much prefer that, since my server isn't that great and they shut me down whenever they feel like it. One day I have connection to the internet, the next day I don't.

So I am risking this moment to try and write you an email (but if it's not complete, it's my computers fault.). Yahoo! I can't believe that your coming to the dance.! For a moment I was a little unsure of whether you were coming or not.

So what do you want to do with your life, if your not going to be a famous football player? Are you going to be Action –Man? (Heehee, remember that.) No, I haven't changed my major, I still want to become a journalist. (How could you even think of me changing my major? I've done reporting since high school!

You said that your "e-mail just got installed yesterday." Do you have a new computer? Is it a laptop, like mine? My laptop fell out of it's case yesterday, and fell onto the ground! Luckily Roxie put down carpeting in our room, so it didn't break, so that's good.

Yours,

Sabrina.

_**May 16,2002**_

_**Dear Sabrina, **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't written back in a while, I've been fairly busy with exams (as I'm sure you've been). I've chosen to become a teacher. I hope you're happy that I absolutely WONT turn into the next Mr. Kraft (shudders)**_

_**Yes, I did get a new computer with a loan from the bank. (not that big of course, just about 80$.) It isn't a new one, it's one of those new Delle tabletop computers that have those thin screens, you know the one? Unfortunately, I won't be able to use it to write to you, because you said that your servers crappy. Oh well.**_

_**I'm going for teaching grade 5s, I didn't know how much stuff there was to learn! Sabrina, can you remember if I failed 5th grade, because I hardly know any of these terms. But I need your advice: Which subject should I choose? (And please don't choose English, I really stink in English.)**_

_**WRITE ME BACK! Please!**_

_**Harvey**_

_May 18,2002_

_Dear Harvey, _

_I have been busy with exams also, which were not even supposed to have (I mean, exams are SOOOO high school. Anyways, I just wrote this letter to say that maybe we should take a break from writing...I have a lot of schoolwork I have to catch up on. I'm really sorry, but as I always say : Work comes before play. (Okay, so maybe I've never said that, but theres a first time for everything)_

_Sorry,_

_Sabs_

_** June 14,2002**_

_**Dear Sabrina, **_

_**I know that you said not to write you again for a while, but my finals are over now. I was just wondering if yours were. Probably not, and you've got all that journal work...**_

_**I'm coming to you (:)) in a week (June 21) and I do know my way around town, but I was wondering if I could camp out with you, like the old times? I could sleep on the couch outside Roxie and your room? Please? I really can't afford a hotel, but if you don't have room, then it's ok.**_

_**I'm so excited!**_

_**Harvey**_

_June 16,2002_

_Hi Harvey, _

_Of course you could stay with us! That would be great! I can't wait to tell Morgan and Roxie! I got a break from my journalism job, I took a month off to be with you. I'm not too sure about Josh, he's kinda...well, you know Josh._

_So, how are you? I know I ask you this like a million times, but I still want to know! I m REALLY excited about the winter dance too. We'll be able to chat like old times. I've invited Josh, I hope that's okay. I've also invited a few other friends such as Roxie, Morgan, and Miles. We're going to have so much fun! This will probably be my last letter until the dance. _

_Yay!_

_Sabrina_

_**June 18,2002**_

_**Dear Sabrina,**_

_**I'm staying for only two days, then flying back to Boston. Thanks a lot for letting me sleep with you guys, I'm sure it'll be fun. I'm really looking forward to the dance. See you then!**_

_**Harvey**_


End file.
